Violet eyes
by Ilyasvel
Summary: Vaughn x Chelsea Es la historia de Chelsea el día que llega a isla Sunny, conoce a Vaughn... su vida cambia... por culpa de alguien, y para bien.
1. Sin aliento

Los personajes y la historia en sí pertenece a Harvest Moon - La isla de la Alegría (o Island of the happiness)

Espero que os guste!

-------------

Capítulo 1 – Sin aliento

¿Quien diría que la peor catástrofe de mi vida haría que mi vida fuese más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé?

Yo no me lo imaginaría nunca.

El día que mi barco naufragó, pensé que todo se había acabado, pensé que mi corta vida de 19 años, había acabado.

Me despertó el señor Taro, en la playa, había quedado insconciente, en una isla abandonada, arruinada, el señor Taro me concedió la granja de la isla, con una casa bastante buena, y él y su familia se quedaron en una casa también, que fue mejorando poco a poco. Primero llegaron Chen y su hijo Charlie, comerciantes, quedándose a vivir en otra casa. El miércoles pasado, llegó Gannon, con su aspecto de gorila, pero en el fondo, una de las personas más amables que he llegado a conocer... cuando está de buen humor, obviamente, y poco después llegó Mirabelle junto a su hija Julia.

PRIMAVERA

Era Domingo 16 de Primavera, me levanté y me vestí, terminé de ponerme el pañuelo y oí unos toques en la puerta, abrí la puerta

En frente de la puerta había un chico, de poca edad más que yo,unos... 22 años, pelo blanco por el hombro, alto, delgado, parecía en forma, con un sombrero vaquero, camisa negra, chaleco negro, guantes sin dedos negros, pantalón negro y botas vaqueras, me miró, con unos ojos de color violeta que se clavaron en mi pupila, me dió un escalofrío.

-Soy Vaughn-dijo-soy ganadero, vengo Miercoles y Jueves, sólo te quería saludar,aunque no toque-

-H-hemm... hola... M-mi nombre es C-Chelsea- contesté, tartamudeando un poco por su mirada.

-Encantado- dijo, y con eso, se fue.

Suspiré el aire sostenido durante la conversación, notaba como un color rojo teñía mi cara, cerré la puerta suspiré de nuevo.

-wow...-susurré.

Desayuné rápidamente, y llegó el miércoles rápidamente. Aunque yo no lo aceptaba, quería que llegase ese día.

Regé las plantas a gran velocidad y llegué a la tienda de Mirabelle.

-Hola!-saludé- ¿qué hay?-sonreí.

-Hola Chelsea- saludó sonriente Mirabelle.

Miré de reojo y vi a Vaughn, que también me miraba, de reojo, nuestras miradas chocaron y desvié la mirada, con un tinte rojo en mi cara.

-¿Tienes forraje?-sonreí, pues días antes Gannon me había construido un establo, y ahora tenía un ternerito.

-Sí-sonrió ella, probablemente porque se había percatado del ambiente- ¿cuánto?

-Hemmm... ¿para un mes?

-Perfecto-

Me dió la mercancía y pagé, salí de la tienda cargandola como podía, caminé unos pasos y lo dejé en el suelo.

-iahh...-me quejé- pesa mucho...-

-¿Te ayudo? -dijo una fría voz detrás de mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-¿E-eh...?-me giré y me topé con los ojos violetas de Vaughn, sonrojandome de nuevo- eh... esto... no hace falta...!

Demasiado tarde, ya había cogido más de la mitad de la mercancía.

-no hace falta...-me quejé- yo puedo... por lo menos dame un poco...-

-...-

Murmuré algo por lo bajo y accedí a regañadientes.

Cargé con mi parte hasta llegar a la granja, dejando el forraje en el granero, y luego volví a casa, seguida de él.

-Muchísimas gracias-sonreí, al llegar a casa- aunque no hacía falta que me ayudases...

-No hay de qué- dijo simplemente, mientras se iba en silencio, con la mirada oculta.

Me dejaba sin aliento.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Al día siguiente, bajé al pueblo, cansada, después de regar. Julia me asaltó por detrás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chelsea!-sonrió.

-¿E-ehh...? ¿Qué día...?-recordé, era 20 de Primavera- ¡Gracias Julia!- sonreí.

-Mira que no acordarte ni tú...- sonrió, antes de hacerme entrega de un regalo.

Lo abrí, sonriente, dentro había una pulsera plateada.

-¡Muchas gracias Julia! ¡Es muy bonita!-sonreí, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-De nada!-contestó, y miró el reloj- dish... me tengo que ir, mi madre me espera!-

Salió corriendo, y yo seguí por el camino, prendiendo la pulsera, recibí regalos y halagos de los demás habitantes, yo contestaba, sonriente todo el rato.

Suspiré, llegué a la playa cansada, había dejado ya las cosas en la casa de la granja, me tumbé en la arena, agotada, cerrando los ojos, mientras jugueteaba con la arena, noté como mi pañuelo se aflojaba, me incorporé y ví como se alejaba con el viento, maldije por lo bajo y corrí detrás de él.

-Maldito viento!- dije, mientras intentaba coger el pañuelo- ven aquí!

Seguí corriendo, por la arena, cuando tropecé y me dí un golpe contra el suelo.

-ay... que daño...-susurré, cuando buscaba con la mirada el pañuelo.

Cuando lo vi, ya no estaba volando, si no en la mano de alguien, que se me acercó.

-... estás bien? -preguntó.

Quien sería, el que me preguntó, si no Vaughn.

Me levanté del suelo, él se me acercó y me puso el pañuelo en el pelo, perfectamente como yo me lo ponía, ajustándolo, mientras hablaba.

-He oído que hoy es tu cumpleaños... ¿no?-

-S-sí...-

-Felicidades- dijo, secamente.

Bumbum bumbum bumbum bumbum... mi corazón latía muy rápido, pensé que se iba a salir cuando noté el aliento de Vaughn al lado de mi oído, respiré agitadamente.

-Ya está-le oí decir.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí levemente.

-Muchas gracias, Vaughn- dije.

-No hay de qué...-noté que escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero, cuando sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela- feliz cumpleaños... lo siento, es que lo oí hace poco y...-

Sonreí para mí misma, nunca hubiera pensado ese detalle de él.

-muchas gracias!-volví a decir, mientras cogía la bolsita y la abría, para ver que estaba llena de galletas- ¡Galletas! Muchas gracias! Las adoro!-

Vaughn levantó la mirada, probablemente sorprendido.

-¿En serio...? bueno, pues... eso... felicidades-

-Muchísimas gracias...-

-No hay de qué- respondió, mientras se alejaba, ocultando su mirada.

La verdad... es que me dejaba sin aliento...

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

w espero que os haya gustado! obviamente el fic es Chelsea x Vaughn X3!


	2. Solo sé

Capítulo 2 – Solo sé...

VERANO

Y empezó el verano, cada semana visitaba a Vaughn, sin excepción alguna.

Martes 6 de Verano, caluroso, radiante, fui al establo a visitar a mi dulce ternerita Lillium, a ponerle la comida de todos los días, mientras silbaba por lo bajo, alegre, sonriéndome a mi misma, Lillium mugió alegre cuando le sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza, era tan adorable... tan bonita... me sonreí a mi misma y caminé de vuelta a mi casa, estaba cansada y quería dormir, el calor hacía que mi cabeza diese vueltas.

Miércoles 7 de Verano, un día ventoso, a primera hora, cuando aun no hacía tanto viento, saqué a Lillium del establo para que pastase un rato, un rato después, llegó Taro, diciendo que había alerta de tifón, murmuré algo para mi misma y asentí, intentaría no salir, entré en mi casa y busqué velas por si se iba la electricidad, tenía pánico a la oscuridad por aquel entonces, rato después, sentí unos golpes en la puerta, entreabrí la puerta, Vaughn se encontraba ahí, mirando hacia el horizonte, pero al abrir, me miró.

-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo, Vaughn?- pregunté, mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

Pareció titubear un poco antes de hablarme.

-Julia y Mirabelle se fueron temprano a la ciudad...-dijo-...y no me dejaron la llave de la tienda ni de la casa... y... esto...-se paró, para buscar palabras- eres la única persona que me cae algo bien... y... hemmm...-

Sonreí levemente, se me hacía raro que titubease de esa manera.

-Pasa, pasa-sonreí.

-Lo siento... gracias...- susurró al entrar.

-No pasa nada~- sonreí y cerré la puerta.

El tifón comenzó enseguida, notaba que se me olvidaba algo, ¿el qué? Esa era la cuestión... pensé, pensé, pensé... pero no se me ocurrió nada, nada, hasta que me vino una iluminación.

-¡¡Cielos!!-grité- ¡¡Lillium!! ¡Seré idiota!-

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Vaughn me retuvo por la muñeca.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?! ¡Si no te has dado cuenta, hay un tifón!-gritó.

Un árbol pasó por enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Soy una pedazo de imbécil! ¡Me dejé a Lillium fuera esta mañana!-

-Lillium...?-

-Mi vaca! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que meterla en el establo!-grité.

-Pero el tifón...!

-¡¡ME DA LO MISMO EL MALDITO TIFÓN!!-grité, mientras me soltaba de él y corría hacia la puerta y la abría.

El viento entró, en una fría ventolera, pero me dió lo mismo, salí corriendo.

Corrí en medio del viento y de la lluvia, hasta que vi a Lillium cerca, la empujé hacia el establo y la metí dentro rápidamente, luego, cerré el establo y volví corriendo, con la fuerte lluvia la había perdido de vista.

-Maldita sea...-murmuré.

Caí al suelo, pero no de un tropiezo, de alguien que se caía o se tiraba encima mío, protegiendome...?, si no hubiese sido por eso, un árbol me hubiese llevado por delante.

-Idiota, ten cuidado-dijo la áspera voz de Vaughn.

-Agh... cállate-gruñí, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Vaughn tiró de mi muñeca bruscamente, mientras me guiaba por la niebla y la lluvia, poco después, llegamos a mi casa, cerré la puerta.

-Irresponsable... idiota inmadura... es lo que eres... pero también te preocupas por lo demás... descerebrada...-gruñó Vaughn, sentándose en una silla.

-Deja de insultarme... tu también lo eres, saliste detrás mío-

-Si no hubiera ido, me podrían haber denunciado de asesino o algo peor-gruñó nuevamente.

-Eres insoportable...-gruñí yo también.

Le miré, vi que tenía varias magulladuras y heridas, probablemente se las hubiese hecho al protegerme de aquel árbol.

-Tu si que eres idiota...-susurré.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...-fui al baño y saqué de un botiquín un desinfectante y esparadrapo, me acerqué a Vaughn y empecé a limpiarle las heridas.

-¿Que haces?

-¿No lo ves? Como no te desinfecte estas heridas te quedarás sin mano o algo...-dije simplemente.

-Exagerada

-Pasota

El silencio quedó en la sala, solo se oía el rozar del algodón con su piel, y nuestras respiraciones, anuque creo que también se oía mi alborotado corazón, escalofríos.

-Estás empapada...-dijo- vete a duchar

-Y tu también

Segundos después, me pensé mal de mi propia frase, daba la sensación que hubiera querido decir que me quería duchar con él, me sonrojé al pensar mal de mi misma.

-Me refiero... que tu también estás empapado...-

-Ah...-

Conque el también se había pensado mal...¿eh?... ¿y por qué no dijo nada?... bah, olvidaré esto.

Terminé de limpiarle las heridas y me levanté.

-Pues me voy a dar una ducha...- susurré.

-Sería lo mejor...-

Cojí ropa y entré al baño, abrí el agua caliente y me di una ducha rápida, me sequé y me vestí de nuevo, tirando mi ropa a un cesto con ropa sucia, salí enseguida.

-Que rápida...

-Ahora te me vas a duchar tu-dije.

-¿Eh?

-Lavaré o secaré o las dos cosas tu ropa, pero vete ahora mismo a duchar-dije, con voz autoritaria.

Supusé que daba miedo o algo así, porque me obedeció casi al instante, suspiré y luego oía como entraba a la ducha, dejó su ropa (menos la interior, gracias a dios) en un cesto que tenía yo por ahí, al lado de la puerta, entreabrí la puerta y lo cojí, a continuación, lo puse en la lavadora-secadora, me tiré en la cama. Terminó de ducharse a la vez que terminaba de secarse la ropa, al salir, estaba impecable, lo doblé rápidamente y lo puse en la cesta, entreabriendo un poco la puerta y dejandole la ropa de nuevo, cerré la puerta rápidamente, roja, menos mal que no vi nada.

Me tiré en la cama nuevamente, suspiré varias veces, bumbum bumbum bumbum, mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de su lugar, bumbum bumbum bumbum.

La puerta se abrió y salío Vaughn, tal y como antes, pero seco, me miró y se sentó en la silla de antes, cerrando los ojos.

Se fue la luz.

Maldije por lo bajo, mientras mi corazón latía a mil, esta vez no por el nerviosismo, si no por el pánico a la oscuridad que tenía en aquel entonces, busqué las velas a tientas, mientras temblaba, aterrada, en un ambiente oscuro me habían secuestrado de pequeña, por eso no me gustaba. Con un nudo en la garganta, encontré las velas y las cerillas, que por fortuna, quedaba una, y las encendí. Dejé las velas sobre la mesa y miré donde estaba Vaughn, que me miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Q-que?-

-Te da miedo-

-E-el qué?

-La oscuridad

-P-Pánico... d-desde un trauma i-infantil-tartamudeé.

-Patético

-D-déjame...

Me senté en la cama, pero una corriente de aire entró por algún lugar y apagó las velas, y no quedaban más cerillas, maldije por lo bajo, mientras me encogía, sentada en la cama, sintiendo escalofríos.

-Tranquila... sea lo que sea que te pasó en tu traumática infancia...-oí que susurraba Vaughn- yo estoy aquí para que no te pase de nuevo.

Eso me tranquilizó, y me dió valentía para decir:

-V-vaughn...-

-¿Qué?

-¿P-puedes venir...?

-?

-Por favor...

Pensé que se negaría o algo así, pero noté como se sentaba a mi lado, en la cama. Me abracé a él.

-Gracias... aunque lo siento por ser tan confianzuda...-susurré

-No pasa nada...-dijo, en voz media-baja.

Cerré los ojos, abrazada a él, no es que me quisiese aprovechar de la ocasión, es que de verdad tenía miedo, y creo que él lo notó, porque me rodeó con un brazo, estrechándome levemente.

Tan frío que parecía habitualmente... no parecía ser él...

Sólo sé... que pueden haber dos personas en una sola...

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, vi que estaba acostada, y Vaughn aun dormido a mi lado, yo estaba tapada, él no, la tormenta había pasado, cogí una manta y le tapé a él, sonriendo levemente, se veía tan lindo al dormir, sin el ceño fruncido, tan... sacudí la cabeza rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la cocina, en busca de algo para desayunar.

Despertó poco después, con el olor a tostadas y chocolate caliente.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunté.

Asintió levemente, en silencio.

-Siento lo de ayer...-dije- pero es que...

-No hace falta que te expliques-me interrumpió, mientras se sentaba en la mesa justo cuando puse un plato de tostadas delante suyo.

Terminamos de desayunar y él se fue enseguida..., apenas sin hablar, como era habitualmente.

Ese día... sería muy pero muy dificil de olvidar.

Sólo sé... que los dos Vaughn me gustan...


End file.
